


Promised

by Cherienymphe



Series: Mythological [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: When you start waking up with bruises you can’t explain, your nightmares turn into a reality.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Reader, The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Series: Mythological [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116842
Kudos: 59





	Promised

_Fog twisted around your feet as the rough grass tickled your skin. Your hands were outstretched, but you couldn’t see past a foot in front of you. Your steps were slow, unsure, and you looked around you. You were alone._

_“Hello?”_

_Your voice echoed, confirming what you already knew, and nervousness overtook you. You slowly began to recognize these woods, and you frowned. You knew these trees, you’d grown up playing in these trees. You took another step forward, and a root suddenly took hold of your foot._

_You stumbled back, only to fall as another root wrapped around your other foot. A scream tore from your lips as you reached out, hissing when more roots slithered around you, biting into your exposed skin. You tried to push yourself forward, but they pulled you back. One snaked around your head, forcing itself into your mouth as your screams became muffled._

.

.

.

You rolled your shoulder as you descended the stairs, a frown on your face as you walked into the kitchen. Your roommates looked up at you in concern as you reached for a mug, letting out a contented sigh at the smell of coffee.

“Another bruise?” Maya asked, worry filling her dark eyes as she eyed you.

“Yeah,” you sighed as you poured the steaming liquid into your cup.

“Did you ever go to the doctor?” your other roommate asked, his deep voice accusatory.

“I did, actually,” you said, cutting your eyes to him with a small glare. “Just like you suggested. She said that its clearly something I’m doing in my sleep, probably the result of nightmares I just can’t remember.”

Damien scoffed, approaching you, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

“She’s an idiot. How could you possibly be doing this to yourself?” he wondered aloud as he pulled your shirt down your shoulder.

Both of them hissed as they eyed the dark coloring along your skin.

“Jesus,” Maya gasped, getting a closer look.

“Is it worse? It didn’t look that bad before I took a shower this morning,” you mused.

“This is ridiculous, Y/N. There’s no way you could be doing this to yourself. This has been going on, for what, months now?” Maya questioned, outraged.

You brushed past her with a shrug, wincing as you did so.

“I’m considering getting a sleep study done, because I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this,” you complained.

Damien snorted from behind his own mug, and you eyed him. You glanced at Maya to see that she was doing the same.

“What?”

“You know my thoughts on the matter,” he murmured.

“For Christ’s sake, not this again,” Maya mumbled as she left the kitchen.

You stared after her before resting your gaze on him, his hazel eyes studying you.

“Look, Maya didn’t grow up in the kind of households we did. She doesn’t believe in this stuff, but you do, and you know just like I do that something strange is going on here, Y/N,” he whispered.

You shook your head. You’d had this conversation with Damien before, and while Maya simply wrote his words off, you couldn’t. The both of you had grown up in religious households, and even if you wanted to stay far away from any of your parents’ beliefs, they’d been ingrained into your brain for years.

“My parents are…fanatics. I can’t believe in the things they do. I refuse, because if I did, I would drive myself insane, Damien.”

“Y/N… For the past few months, you’ve been waking up with bruises and scratches that you can’t explain. Some of them in places you wouldn’t even be able to reach,” he hissed. “Certain items of yours have gone missing, and the ones that do turn up show up in the craziest of places. Just last week, you found your earring underneath a cup in the cupboard.”

You swallowed, afraid of the truth in his words.

“Something isn’t right here, and you know it. If you want me to come with you, I will, but you…you need to speak with someone. Someone _other_ than a doctor,” he suggested.

You sighed as he brushed past you, staring into your mug like it would give you all of the answers.

.

.

.

You collected your book and rose from your seat as the sound of excited students surrounded you. Discussions of plans over the winter break filled your ears, and you grimaced. You’d had plans to go down south for the break with your roommates, but the strange happenings as of late were making you reconsider.

“Ms. Y/L/N. A word?” a familiar voice drifted over the chatter.

Your eyebrows rose in confusion, but you descended the steps to approach your professor, anyway. He was an old balding man with a gravely voice. A little weird at times, but he was a great professor.

“What are your plans for the break?”

Your confusion grew at his inquiry. Not once had you ever seen him take a personal interest in any student.

“I think I might go back home. I had other plans, but…it looks like those may be changing,” you honestly answered.

He hummed, dark gaze fixed on you. You fought to hold eye contact. Something was off…

“You won’t have any trouble finishing the assignment, will you?”

You tilted your head.

“No, of course not. Why…?”

“I just thought those nightmares of yours might interfere with your education.”

His calm visage didn’t match the nature of his words, and you blinked, processing them before stuttering out a response.

“I-I’m sorry. What?”

You blinked again, and suddenly his dark eyes were red to the point where there was no white left, bleeding almost. Before you had a chance to make a sound, his hand was gripping your arm, and you winced as it burned. You tugged on it, but he only tugged you towards him, and you tripped over your feet.

“Enjoy your mortal life while it lasts,” he hissed.

His voice was different, deeper, ominous even, and you shook as his nails dug into your skin. You jerked away from him only to land on your butt, looking up in horror as he began to convulse. You hurried to your feet, taking a few steps back as he looked at you, looking just as he always did with a small smile on his face.

“Ms. Y/L/N… Did you need something?”

You stared at him for a painful amount of time before hesitantly shaking your head. You gripped the strap of your bag before turning away and rushing from the classroom. You had just barely run into Maya.

“Woah! There you are. I was waiting outside for you before I realized you were probably talking to your professor,” she said, steadying you.

Her face fell at the look on yours, and she became worried.

“Y/N?”

“I…”

You didn’t even know what to say. How could you possibly explain what had just happened? It _had_ happened, right? The painful ache on your arm from where he had grabbed you answered that question.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You blinked, focusing your eyes on her as you shook your head.

“N-nothing,” you whispered.

She didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure?”

You shakily nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah…um. I just…I think I’m gonna go home for the break,” you replied.

Her eyes widened.

“What? Why?”

“I…don’t feel the best. I’m not really up for our plans, and I want to see my parents.”

Maya tilted her head at you, a frown on her beautiful face.

“Y/N…you loathe your parents,” she scoffed with a chuckle.

“That’s not entirely true,” you sheepishly protested.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

“What is going on? I thought you wanted to celebrate your birthday together, and now you want to spend your 21st, of all birthdays, in _Greendale_? With your overly pious parents? Has Damien gotten to you?”

“Look Maya, whatever is going on with me…it’s taking a toll on me. I’m losing sleep and hallucinating and waking up almost every morning with a fresh set of bruises. Partying down south for my birthday isn’t going to make this go away. I’m just not in the mood,” you explained.

She sighed, eventually nodding in understanding.

“…and while my parents literally give me hives, in some ways they are a source of comfort for me. My old house, my old room…those things are familiar to me, and that’s where I want to be.”

“No, I get it. I do. I just really wanted all of us to celebrate your birthday together. I mean, how many times do you turn 21? It’s one of those ages that’s considered a milestone,” she pouted. “…but if you need help packing, just let me know.”

She pulled you along, and you looked over your shoulder at the closed lecture hall door like it was going to burst open and drag you inside any moment.

.

.

.

_Your chest arched upwards, back rising from the surface as fire traveled through you. Hot hands slid up your legs, fingers dancing along your skin like butterflies. A sharp nip at your hip pulled a low moan from within your chest, and you reached out. Your fingers slid through smooth hair, and a low rumble followed soon after._

_You wanted to see, but you couldn’t, and you didn’t know why. Had you gone blind? Was something obstructing your vision? Nails dug into the skin of your hip, and you gasped when a lithe form covered your own. You reached out, running your hands down a smooth chest, and a pleased hum filled your ears. The voice that filled your ears was sinful, slinking around you like silk._

_“I shall enjoy claiming my prize very much.”_

.

.

.

You awoke with a gasp, sweat clinging to your body as your eyes adjusted to the sight before you. Your bedroom door was open, the figure of your mother filling it as she stared at you with wide eyes. You slowly sat up, chest heaving as you gazed at her.

“What is it?” you quietly asked.

She cleared her throat.

“I made you breakfast. I doubt you’ve had a homecooked meal since you’ve been away,” she chuckled, but it sounded…off.

“Thanks. I’ll be down in a little bit.”

She hesitated for a moment before eventually walking away, and you took a moment to gather yourself before standing. You winced as you walked towards the bathroom, reaching up to rub the back of your neck. You barely spared the mirror a glance as you got undressed, turning on the shower before hopping underneath the warm spray of water.

You were starting to remember pieces of your dream, now, and you wondered what on earth could have made you dream of that. You had never been a sexual being. You had thought that you simply weren’t ready when boys showed interest during your high school years. You had written it off to simply being focused on more important things like school.

However, once you’d started college, and no desire to explore had ever arisen, you’d just accepted that maybe it just wasn’t for you. You would have labeled yourself as asexual long ago, but…you did _want_ to have sex. It crossed your mind from time to time, but you’d never come across anyone who sparked that in you. Of course, in high school, that wasn’t surprising because high school boys were a nightmare, but even after getting outside of Greendale and going to college and traveling… You found it very strange that you hadn’t come across a single person who piqued your interest.

So to have an incredibly vivid erotic dream out of nowhere was…odd. If you closed your eyes, you swore you could still feel his skin on yours. Hear his voice…smell him. You frowned, pausing in your cleaning as you realized you _did_ smell him. It was a very distinct smell, like burning cedar mixed with citrus and leather.

Your vision suddenly became hazy, and your hands fell to your side. Your eyes fell closed, and you tilted your head as the faintest of touches brushed along your neck…like _butterflies_. Steam filled the bathroom, but you paid it no mind as a soft moan slipped from your lips. There was another faint brush along your back, but it was gone just as the sound of your mother’s voice reached you.

“Y/N! Oh my Lord,” she cried as she yanked the curtain back, shutting off the water.

You blinked your eyes open, widening them as she wrapped you in a towel and helped you out of the tub.

“That water was scolding hot! Are you okay?”

You blinked again, slowly looking down to see that the palms of your hands were red from where the water had been hitting them directly.

“Y/N, how on earth did you not burn yourself? I came to check on you when no more hot water was coming out of the kitchen sink,” she continued, running her hands along your face to check your temperature.

“I-I’m fine. I must have lost track of time,” you murmured.

She eyed you with a look you couldn’t place, and you hurried to reassure her again.

“Really, mom, I’m fine. I’ll be right down.”

She hesitated before shakily nodding, leaving you alone. You sighed, turning to face the mirror before freezing in your tracks. Just there, on your breast was a bit of raised skin, almost like a brand. It was small, practically invisible, but you still noticed it. You slowly reached up to run your finger along it before hissing as pain shot through you.

You stared at it in confusion for the longest time before eventually shaking your head and exiting your bathroom to get dressed.

.

.

.

“So how has school been? Have any of your professors given you any trouble?”

You recalled the incident just before break but swallowed it down as you answered your father.

“It’s been great, actually. My grades this semester are nearly perfect,” you answered.

You’d been home for almost a week, now, and it was the first real conversation you were having with your father. Once you’d hit high school and realized how crazy your parents actually were, your relationship with them had soured like milk. Your father more so than your mother. While she had been willing to compromise with your desire for more freedom and leniency, your father was not. If anything, your desire for a somewhat normal life only forced his hand harder. It had nearly driven the two of you to stop speaking for good.

After all, all you wanted was to spend Friday nights with friends instead of reading passages of the bible for hours on end. For once, you wanted to spend a Sunday doing something you enjoyed instead of inside of a church all day. You hadn’t thought that was too much to ask, but apparently you had been wrong.

You fingered your fork, picking at your food before placing it down with a small sigh. Damien’s words were on your mind. They had been for days in fact. Both you and Damien had grown up in similar households, but they couldn’t be more opposite in nature. While your parents were religious freaks who sacrificed any small pleasure in life for God, Damien’s parents were into astrology and the occult and the like.

You’d grown up having the bible beat into your head. Damien grew up watching strangers come in and out of his kitchen during the evening’s for readings and love spells. He watched things like Ghost Adventures and True Crime. In your house, a dream about snakes was a sign from God to pray more. In his house, a dream about snakes meant…he probably wanted a pet snake.

Damien was weird, but you liked him, plus he claimed that he’d experienced some freaky things for himself growing up. Things that solidified whatever he believed in, and you could respect that. It didn’t matter if he experienced those things or not, he believed he did. You, on the other hand, had yet to experience anything. All your life you’d had God and the devil drilled into your brain, and all your life you had yet to witness any sign of either of them…until maybe now.

You did loathe your father, that was true, but you hated to admit that you were somewhat desperate at the moment and would go to him of all people for help.

“Dad…”

“Hmm,” came the familiar response.

“I wanted…to ask your advice on something…”

Your voice was quiet, but it carried nonetheless because you heard your mother stop humming from the living room. Your father looked at you from over his paper for a few seconds before eventually setting it down. You took a deep breath, but you didn’t know why you were so nervous. You knew what they were going to say. You needed to pray more. You needed to read your bible more. They would probably even suggest a short fast to get closer to God.

“I… I’ve been having dreams…nightmares really.”

Your father frowned, and you heard your mom enter the room to stand at the door.

“At least, I think so. That’s what my doctor thinks-.”

“Doctor? Why are you going to a doctor?” your mother asked, coming to stand beside your father, now.

You looked up at her with a sigh.

“For the past couple of months now, I’ve been waking up with bruises and scratches that I can’t explain. My doctor thinks its my own doing due to nightmares that I can’t remember, but… Sometimes they’re in places I can’t even reach. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Your mother’s eyes were wide, both horror and tears filling them as you spoke. You frowned at her before looking at your father, his face grave as he took in your words.

“Well?”

Neither one of them responded, and you watched as your mother put her hand to her chest, a sob escaping her. Your frown deepened, confusion filling you as you got a reaction you were _not_ expecting.

“Mom…?”

She turned away, stumbling into the living room as her sobs reached your ears. You slowly looked to your dad, and he gradually stood, looking as if he was going to be sick.

“What is going on? Please don’t tell me that you think I need an exorcism or-.”

“Y/N…”

You snapped your mouth shut at the sadness in your father’s voice. You had never heard him like that in your life, and you gave him your full attention. Your mother was still crying, and you were starting to grow worried.

“It seems it wasn’t enough. None of it was enough,” he murmured as he turned away.

“Dad, what are you talking about? What wasn’t enough?”

You turned as you suddenly heard your mother coming from down the stairs. You hadn’t even realized she had left. She hurried into the kitchen, dropping a small box in front of you. She was still sobbing, and she took a step back as you carefully reached for the box.

With a shock, you discovered that it was full of pictures. Your parents had told you years ago that there were no childhood pictures of you, but they had clearly lied because here they were. Every single one of them was of you. Some of them were of your parents holding you as a baby, and some were just of you alone. Standing in front of a playground, a school, a mall. As you flipped through them, you realized that they all had one strange thing in common.

Every single picture, whether it was you alone or with your parents, held a shadow. A strange shadow stood behind you in every picture, and you slowly pieced together the shape. A goat. At least, it looked like one. It was much taller than any of you, and the horns curling back from its head were humungous, but all in all, it was the shadow of a goat…man.

“What…? What is this?”

Your father was facing you when you finally looked up, and his eyes were…defeated.

“Your mother and I weren’t always…like this…so pious. 21 years ago…your mother and I were struggling to conceive,” he began.

“I had already been through 3 miscarriages,” your mother softly threw in.

You gasped, eyes widening.

“Mom,” you sadly replied, having no idea of any of this.

“We were at a loss on what to do. We’d been to countless doctors, reproductive clinics, and nothing was working. Eventually…we started to pray. We prayed constantly for a child, and…it seemed as if God was ignoring our pleas,” she continued, tears filling her eyes again.

“We grew desperate,” your father whispered. “We…eventually started to pray to… _anyone_ who would hear us. At last, someone did…hear us. The devil himself.”

You scoffed, a slight chuckle escaping.

“Dad,” you chided, disbelief coloring your tone as you eyed him.

Your face fell at the look on his, brows furrowing as you turned to look at your mom again. She wouldn’t meet your eyes, and despite how ridiculous their words were, something in you knew them to be true.

“Mom…?”

Your own eyes were glassy, now, fear creeping into you.

“We made a deal with him,” you mother softly said. “He vowed to bless us with a baby girl, and he would give us 21 wonderful years with her, but on her 21st birthday…he would come to collect her.”

You abruptly stood, your chair falling back as you did so. You felt like your heart was going to leap from your throat.

“No… No? Y-you’re not making any sense-.”

“We didn’t realize the gravity of what we’d done. We didn’t understand that we had made a deal with Lucifer himself…and that he would come to collect. When you were born, there on your chest, was the tiniest portion of raised skin. If you looked closely enough…you could see that it was three sixes…all lined up,” your father confessed.

You gasped, hand flying up to press against your chest.

“It went away after a few days, but as soon as we could, we tried to have you christened, but… The water burned you. It was hurting you,” your mother cried.

You stumbled back away from them.

“When you were five, we tried again. Only this time we tried baptism, but it was the same thing. The water…it hurt you. So we tried everything. We brought you up in a devout household hoping that it would be enough to undo what we did…enough to save you,” your mother continued.

You continued backing away from them, shaking your head in disbelief, but you knew they were telling the truth. Even if you hadn’t seen the mark for yourself earlier in the week, you knew everything they were saying was true. Everything suddenly made sense.

“How… How could…?”

“We were so young, Y/N. We were young and desperate and didn’t fully understand-.”

“Didn’t fully understand? You made a deal with the devil! What’s not to understand? Oh my God,” you cried, pressing your hands to your forehead as you stared at the kitchen floor. “My birthday…is in two days.”

Your mother reached out towards you, but you slapped her hand away.

“Y/N!”

You ignored her, hurrying up the stairs as you rushed to throw your clothes in your bag. You grabbed your car keys and your coat, rushing back downstairs and passed them, ignoring their calls.

“Y/N, where are you going? You can’t…you can’t run from this. We tried,” your father pleaded with you.

You turned to face him, hand on the doorknob as you glared at him.

“Not only do you sell me off to the devil, but now you expect me to just sit here and let this happen?”

He didn’t respond, and your mother pressed her hand to her mouth, fighting to quiet her cries.

“Y/N,” he whispered.

You took a deep breath, eyeing both of them.

“Maybe you were never meant to have a kid. Did you ever think of that? Did you ever wonder why of all people to answer your prayers for a baby, you got Satan himself?”

They didn’t respond.

“Not everyone is meant to have a child, and that’s okay. You should have accepted that, but instead, now you’ve damned me in the process.”

You turned, slamming the door shut behind you on your way out as you ran to your car.

.

.

.

You rushed down the wet road, racing towards the end of town. You blinked tears away, fighting to see through the pouring rain. You knew that you were going too fast, but a part of you didn’t care. Surely dying would be better than whatever was in store for you. Although you wondered… If you died, would you go straight to him, anyway?

Your hands tightened on the steering wheel, and you once again wondered how your parents could do this. How could anyone be that desperate to have a baby that they’d sell them off on their 21st birthday? So many things suddenly made sense, and you wanted to scream. You suddenly gasped as something ran across the road, and you slammed on the breaks. The car slid and swerved before sliding off the road into a small ditch.

“No,” you screamed as your car came to a halt.

You pressed on the gas, but it didn’t budge, and you only succeeded in digging it deeper into the dirt. You cursed and slammed your hands against the steering wheel before letting out a sob. You looked around, hoping for any way out of this when you screamed in fright.

Just outside of your passenger window was a figure, and as you squinted you realized it was a man. He was waving his hands at you, mouthing something. You cracked the window just a bit, only enough to talk through.

“Would you like me to get help?”

His voice was smooth, and there was a slight accent there, but it was faint. You swallowed, nervous, but you decided that you feared what was after you more than you feared this man.

“I need to get my car out of this ditch. I have to leave here as soon as possible,” you said over the rain.

He nodded and pointed down the street.

“There’s a house not far from here. A woman lives there. I can go use her phone if you’d like,” he suggested.

You quickly opened the door, stepping out of the car, almost falling into the ditch in the process, and nearing him.

“N-no, I can come with you. I can use her phone myself,” you hurried to say.

You didn’t want to be alone, and you looked around, suddenly remembering that something had run across the road, causing you to crash in the first place. You looked back up at him, and he nodded.

“Alright.”

You walked alongside him, relieved when the rain let up. If you were back at school, there was no way you’d walk with some strange man in the middle of the night, but this was Greendale. The only bad thing that ever happened here was deals with the devil, apparently.

As you walked with him, you found yourself eyeing him. He was incredibly handsome, probably the most attractive man you’d ever seen in your life. His dark hair was slightly curly, almost boyish in a way that complimented his sharp features nicely and contrasted against his fair complexion. He was tall, and with a start you noticed how nicely he was dressed.

A nice red silk shirt hugged his frame while equally nice black slacks and shoes covered his lower half. You looked at his hair again, and noticed that it seemed undisturbed by the rain, which was more than you could say for yourself. Upon a closer look, you realized the same was true for his clothes. It was like the rain just slid right off of him. You suddenly blinked, glancing over your shoulder and noticing that your car was the only thing there.

Where did he come from?

You suddenly stopped, and he took three more steps before he stopped too. He turned to face you, tilting his head to the side as he eyed you. His dark eyes were unyielding as he stared you down, and your stomach started to churn.

“Where is your car?”

He raised an eyebrow, the faintest of smirks on his pink lips.

“Car? No, I don’t have one. Never cared for them, really…”

“Then…how did you get here? What were you doing out here?”

His smirk morphed into a smile as he clasped his hands together behind his back.

“Why I was looking for my bride, of course.”

The way he said that struck something in you, and you took a step back.

“You see, a promise was made to me that once she reached a certain age, she would be mine…”

“No,” you whispered with wide eyes, tripping over your feet as you backed up.

“…but I got wind that she was trying to run off before the wedding,” he said with a grin.

You turned and ran, only to run into a chest. You pushed yourself away from him with a scream before darting across the road into the trees. Sticks cracked beneath your feet as you tore through the trees, the darkness around you threatening to trap you for the devil that was on your feet. You hissed when a branch caught the skin of your cheek, tears and rain mixing with your blood.

Something suddenly tripped you, and you landed on your hands and knees. You struggled to stand, sobbing as you did so, but when you did, he was there. You raised your eyes, your gaze connecting with his as you shook your head.

“Your parents could have better prepared you for this, no?” he began as he started to circle you. “They could have brought you up in worship of _me_. Primed you for this day. It was the perfect opportunity to gift me with the perfect bride.”

“Please,” you begged, mirroring his movements, afraid to take your eyes off of him.

“No, instead they try to fight it, fight the pact they made with me,” he hissed to himself, anger on his beautiful features.

You wanted to be sick.

“I…I have two more days-.”

“Oh, what does that matter when you’ve been promised to me?” he scoffed, stepping towards you.

You took a step back.

“You’ll just spend these next 48 hours trying to come up with a way to get away from me. We both know it,” he whispered.

“I’ll-I’ll do anything. I’ll find you someone else, someone who wants to be your bride-.”

“…and you don’t?”

The boyish smirk was back, and he tilted his head to the side. You frantically shook your head as you took another step back.

“Really? I find that quite amusing…considering you were rather welcoming of my touch the other night.”

Your eyes widened as you registered his words, realizing that it was him all along who’d been in your dreams. A shudder traveled through you, remembering the way that fire had been lit inside of you for the first time in your life. Was he leaving the bruises and scratch marks too?

“Of course, I did,” he answered your mental question, and you gulped. “Consider it to have been a…preview of sorts of what’s to come.”

He took another step forward.

“I…”

“You were tailor made for me, dear. I extinguished all of your desires long ago so that the only touch to please you…would be mine,” he purred, stepping towards you.

You took another stumbling step back, body almost paralyzed with fear. He was only inches away from you, now, and he pouted at you as he reached up to brush his finger along your wet face.

“It would be a shame to let my work go to waste.”

He lightly shoved his hand against your shoulder, and you fell back. Only instead of landing on wet earth, you found yourself landing on a soft bed. You scrambled to sit up, pushing yourself to your knees, and you yelped when you felt him at your back. You turned around, but he wasn’t there.

You looked around the dimly lit room, lit torches lining the space, casting light onto the large dark bed. It was warm, but not overly so. It was the kind of warm that settled within you, heating you up from the inside out rather than the outside in. Tears kissed your eyes as you wondered where you were. Some part of you already knew.

You felt a faint touch on your arm…like butterflies, and you spun around again. You came face to face with nothing.

“Tell me, Y/N…”

His voice was in your ear, and you found yourself paralyzed.

“Haven’t you ever fantasized about the pleasures of the flesh?”

His hands wrapped around your arms, pulling your back into his chest. You could feel the hard planes through your jacket, and you knew that he was bare. You blinked, leaning away from him, but he followed, brushing his nose along your ear.

“Has the complete animalistic carnality of it all ever plagued your thoughts?”

You closed your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m the only one who could ever fulfill that for you, you know?”

He tilted his head, and his lips brushed against your cheek. Burning cedar filled your nose, and your eyes fluttered.

“It’s because you were made for me in every literal sense of the word. Before you were even conceived, you belonged to me. You bore my mark from the day you were born,” he purred.

He reached up to brush his fingers along said mark, and you lazily wondered when he removed your clothes. You could feel the bare skin of his chest pressing against your equally naked back.

“You are mine, Y/N, and I do not like losing things that belong to me,” he firmly said, gripping your jaw as he turned your head to face him.

You trembled in his arms, and he wiped your tears away.

“Although I suppose I can’t blame you for trying to elude me. Your silly little parents failed you. I suppose I will have to punish them for not properly preparing you for this day, but that can wait…”

He tilted your head back, dragging his lips down the side of your neck. You felt him smirk against your skin as you softly moaned.

“I have all the time in the world for that, but for now…”

He turned you around, brushing his nose against your own.

“I wish to bring my bride to be over the edge again and again and again,” he murmured.

He laid you down, giving you no time to process what was happening as he covered your trembling frame with his own. His lips were suddenly everywhere, leaving a fire in their wake. He reached up to take your hands and place them on his head, fingers tangling through his dark locks as he kissed down your stomach.

He kissed every part of you that he could think of, and a gasp escaped you when he finished by parting your legs and pressing his lips against the most sensitive part of you before crawling up the bed. You pressed your hands against his chest, pushing against him and he pulled back to look down at you with a frown.

“I…”

“How silly of me to think that you’d accepted your fate. After all, you are in my bed, naked, and beneath me. You are simply out of time, my dear,” he said, kissing along your neck.

“Please-.”

You cut yourself off when he gripped your hair, hard, and you winced. His teeth grazed your neck before finding their way to your ear.

“I can be a most doting dark lord and husband…so long as you devote yourself to me in every single way, hmm?” he mockingly said.

He settled himself in between your legs, and you shuddered as you felt his hard length brush against your thigh.

“…but if you fail to do that in any way…daddy will be very, very angry,” he slowly whispered into your ear.

You swallowed, staring at the flames that were now above you.

“Do we have an understanding…my queen?”

You nodded, and his grip tightened, causing you to gasp.

“I like verbal confirmations,” he demanded.

“I understand,” you whispered back.

There was a brief pause before he eventually let go, pressing one hand into the pillow beside your head while the other reached in between you.

“Good,” he purred.

He filled you without warning. You yelped, reaching up to dig your nails into his skin, and he only moaned in response. He froze above you for a moment, basking in the feel of you wrapped around him. He leaned down to softly brush his lips along yours, and your eyes fluttered again, before he pulled back. Your harsh breaths filled the room as you fought to get used to the feel of him.

The sting brought tears to your eyes, and you had no choice but to hold onto him. He hummed into your mouth, rolling his hips into yours as he pinned you to the bed. Every stroke stroked the fire within you, pulling moans and gasps from your lips as you made sense of what was happening to you.

“The next two days shall she be spent like this,” he whispered against your lips. “I will take you a thousand times over until you can hardly move. I’ll completely break you until the mere memory of me inside of you brings you to your knees.”

You moaned into his mouth, his words going straight to your core.

“You will not leave this bed until the day of your birth, and on that day…”

He paused to let out a low moan, dark hair brushing along his forehead.

“On that day you shall become my queen. We will have a grand unholy wedding with every being who matters in attendance to witness the coronation.”

You pressed your nails into his back as the bed rocked with your movements.

“Wouldn’t you like that?”

Afraid to say anything other than words of agreement, you nodded.

“I…I think so,” you panted.

“You think so? No, no,” he murmured. “That won’t do.”

He slowed his thrusts, dragging his cock against your dripping walls in a lazy manner. You threw your head back, lips parting in a silent moan, and he chuckled darkly.

“You’re in hell, now, my dear. You can indulge in anything you could possibly ever want,” his voice was hypnotizing.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when he leaned down to wrap his lips around a hardened bud. One hand dragged down your stomach to play between the neat patch of curls in between your legs. You jerked underneath him as he pressed his thumb against you.

“You still fear me…as you should but give it time. Soon enough, you’ll come to crave me just as I have craved for you all these years.”

You wrapped your legs around him, and he grinned down at you.

“Yes,” he hissed, the sound echoing around the room like a thousand snakes. “Your parents might have failed to mold you into the perfect bride, but I’ll take my time doing what they didn’t.”

“What…what are you…going to do to them?” you panted, sweat clinging to your skin.

“It shouldn’t concern you, pet,” was his low answer.

“But-.”

“Doesn’t it anger you to know that they just kept you blind, blithely unaware of your fate? Hmm?”

“They-they were scared-.”

You cut yourself off with a moan when he pushed his knees underneath your thighs.

“They were cowards. Idiotic cowards to boot. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about them. You are in my care, now, and I _will_ take good care of you…”

You felt something building low in your stomach, and your eyes widened. You tightened your grip on him as he kept his pace steady, eyes widening even further when his dark gaze suddenly bled to crimson. For a moment, you’d almost forgotten whose bed you were in.

“Such a pretty thing you are when you’re about to cum around me,” his voice was deeper, ominous, and it echoed throughout the room.

Your moans grew louder, legs trembling as you screwed your eyes shut. You felt yourself fall, a ringing in your ears and an inferno roaring within you that had you clenching around him. You felt his eyes on you, watching you as you came undone, and you were not surprised to see a sinister grin when you opened your eyes.

Exhaustion filled you, and you blinked. He tilted his head at you as he tutted, gripping your chin to tilt your head up.

“No, no, my dear. You have all of eternity to rest. My words were true when I said I’m going to break you…”

He gripped your legs, throwing them over his shoulder as his red gaze bore into yours.

“…and I’m just getting started.”


End file.
